


the classroom at nighttime

by delta_capricorni



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Classroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_capricorni/pseuds/delta_capricorni
Summary: Late one night Claude seeks Byleth out in the old Golden Deer classroom.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	the classroom at nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> i am such a sucker for wordy post-coital fluff / pillow talk so apologies in advance for that. otherwise, enjoy some m!byleth x claude ;3

Byleth was deep in his thoughts, intently studying maps of the enemy territory and mentally rehearsing tomorrow’s strategy for infiltration and attack, when the – click! – of a lock snapped him back to reality. He looked up to find Claude von Riegan, strolling casually toward him. Before the war, younger Claude probably would’ve stuck his hands behind his head, eyes glancing about in all directions except at his target, as he attempted to pass off his premeditated encounter as a chance meeting. But older Claude was confident, announcing his presence with an airy “Hey, Teach!” and striding forth without hesitation, as he did now until he came face to face, eye to eye with Byleth, placing ungloved hands on the desk between them.

“Whatcha doin’ cooped up here in our old classroom?” he inquired innocently. “The library’s got better lighting, whereas these classrooms weren’t meant to be used in the middle of the night.”

“Yes, but you and the others always seem so focused when you’re in there. Lysithea, Ignatz, Marianne… You’re all working so hard to gather up as much intel on both the enemy and the Church as possible. I don’t want to bother you with my presence, or stress you with my stressing out over war stratagems.”

The truth was that Byleth was avoiding the library as of late, for reasons he didn’t want to admit.

“Stress us? Never.” Claude thumbed through the pages of an Adrestian political treatise, though he clearly only meant to temporarily occupy his hands. “In fact, you have quite the opposite effect on us.”

The thought occurred to Byleth that maybe Claude had been staking out the library for ulterior motives, motives that were similar to his own reasons for avoidance. A bit of heat rose to his face, though he wasn’t sure if from guilt or something a little more.

Now Claude slowly made his way around the desk, sliding his pinky along its edges. “But if _you’re_ the one who's stressed, well, that wouldn’t be so conducive to fighting, would it? Can your little deer help at all?”

Byleth shook his head, though reluctantly. “It’s alright, Claude, thank you. It’s getting late, we should—"

“It’s not alright,” he whispered. Now Claude was right in front of him, without a desk cockblocking them. His emerald eyes glittered under the moonlight streaming in through the windows.

_He’s beautiful_ , Byleth thought. But he uttered no sound; he could only gaze at the man before him.

Claude’s fingers slid over scattered papers and books, up Byleth’s hand and arm, down his chest and flank, settling around his hip. “Don’t worry, I’ve locked the door, and everyone’s asleep. …May I?”

Byleth couldn’t bring himself to meet Claude’s piercing gaze, one that seemed to accuse him of his dodgy answers and avoidant behavior. Instead his eyes found their way to where Claude’s hand was, his thumb hooked over the hem of his trousers. He placed his hand over Claude’s, mildly surprised at how warm it was, and though he earnestly meant to shove Claude’s hand aside, he found himself being pulled along as Claude slid his trousers down his legs, the moon casting its light over his pale skin.

If he was only half-hard before, now his cock grew erect and uncomfortable against his undergarments as Claude so delicately worked each leg of his trousers down his calf, around his ankle, off his foot, allowing his fingertips to trail along his skin. Then, unceremoniously tossing them aside, he sidled up to Byleth in between his legs, one hand palming his growing bulge and the other thumbing the sensitive space between his thigh and groin. Byleth let out a faint – _ah_ – and he thought he saw Claude’s own cock twitch underneath his loose trousers. He so wanted Claude to rip off his underwear much more hastily, and yet he was so afraid of the consequences of going there with his student, his friend—

“Cold, are you?” His fingers were tracing nondescript shapes along his leg, now covered in goosebumps. “If you like, I’ll warm you up soon enough, but we just need to exchange this last bit of clothing first…”

Though it was his own body Byleth averted his gaze, focusing the novel sensation of Claude’s hands tug away his underwear and caress his naked flesh. There were times when Byleth felt uncertain of his own body, when his masculinity seemed nothing more than a physical vestige of his birthright. As Claude nudged him to sit on the table, he felt that physicality on exhibition, felt Claude’s gaze take him all in.

But now he gasped with pleasure as Claude began stroking his penis, thumbing the tip and squeezing none too gently. A shiver coursed through from his nether regions throughout his limbs. Claude kneeled on the ground, now at eye level with Byleth’s groin. One hand reached to fondle Byleth’s balls, the other continuing to work his shaft, and Claude’s eyes seem to gleam when Byleth let out an involuntary moan.

There was no denying that Claude had grown out of his mischievous adolescence into a devilishly handsome adult, but Byleth told himself day after day that _of course_ everyone found Claude attractive, _of course_ everyone’s hearts (beating or not) skipped a beat when Claude flashed that winning smile. Ever since the day they reunited at the Goddess Tower after five long years of war and sleep, Byleth struggled both to banish the memory of their tight embrace from haunting his waking moments and to push the scenario a little further each time every night in his dreams. Claude was simply irresistible.

Tonight, as Claude’s lips lightly kissed the tip of his quivering dick, there was no more denying any of those feelings. And when Claude repeated in an oddly small voice, “May I?” Byleth could not say no.

“Ahh, Claude—” Byleth gasped with pleasure as Claude swirled his tongue lazily once, twice, thrice around his aching cock before immediately plunging downward. Though he was a tease in casual banter there would apparently be none of that tonight. Byleth couldn’t decide whether to close his eyes and soak in the purest pleasure radiating from the bottom up or to watch Claude rhythmically suck and stroke him, one hand gripping his thigh for support and the other wrapped firmly around his shaft.

Byleth meant to grab his arm or shoulder, to ask him to stop, because the words _“please don’t force yourself for me_ ” couldn’t find their way past his lips, but instead he found his fingers threading through his hair, gripping Claude’s scalp tightly when the tip of his dick rubbed against the roof of his mouth. Claude seemed to enjoy that, letting out a muffled sound and squeezing Byleth’s balls more tightly. The mere thought of Claude’s sheer pleasure, the sight of his head bobbing up and down between his legs—

“Ah, no, did I go too far?” Claude smirked sheepishly.

Byleth realized he’d roughly pulled Claude off his dick by his hair, and he let go out of his own shame. “No, no, I’m so sorry, Claude. I was getting too close… We shouldn’t be doing this. I—"

“And why not?” Claude straddled one of his legs, teasing his thickness against Byleth’s thigh. “You can’t blame a man for wanting a little action after waiting for five goddamned years.”

It scared Byleth how much, how badly he wanted Claude. So much.

So much that he’d stake the future of the Fódlan on being with Claude forever if he could. He’d whisk him away to some faraway place, away from the dangers and politics of broken nations and a Church his own father had tried so desperately to shield him from. But the stares of those Fódlanese nobles when he walked too closely by Claude’s side, the gossip about marriage and spouses of proper standing, the omnipresent discourse around suitability that barely masked the desire for reproduction and Crests... He could offer none of that. That was another Fódlanese future he was willing to sacrifice, but Claude—

They both saw that there was something more to the hesitation in each other’s eyes. Byleth knew he ought to grab his clothes and hurry back to his room. Claude knew he was treading a delicate path.

“Please,” he whispered, “I never want to lose you again, Byleth. Never again. Let me do this for you.”

There was something raw, something desperate in his voice. Something shifted inside Byleth’s chest.

“Get up,” he commanded. Claude looked at him, wide-eyed, but slowly obliged, stretching his legs as he stood. Then, Byleth scooted back slightly on the table and said, “Take off your pants and sit on my lap.”

Claude hastened to do as he was told, his painfully erect cock springing out when it was freed from the cloth, loaded with a bead of precum at the tip. “Like this?” he asked, sliding a knee onto the table. Byleth assisted wordlessly, cupping Claude’s ass with one hand and lifting his other leg onto the table, pulling him forward. Claude wrapped his legs and arms around Byleth’s back, bringing their dicks against each other and mutually teasing the other. They leaned into each other, both hesitating to rub or rut, instead resting their chins on each other’s shoulder and synchronizing their slightly heavier breathing.

They stayed like that for a moment, tangled up in each other, until Claude admitted, “As much as I love y—spending time with you like this, I’m afraid I’ll fall off the table if I let go.”

“You won’t. I got you.” And Byleth placed a palm against Claude’s back, another behind his head, and brought him in for a kiss. It was everything and nothing at all like Byleth had imagined—the ecstasy and the awkward head tilt, the warmth of his tongue and the accidental collision of their teeth, the taste of something so new yet so familiar and the muffled noises asking for more. There was no battle for dominance, only the unwavering urge to push in further and leave no crevasse unexplored. He trembled when Claude laid his palm along his face, tenderly stroking his cheek with his thumb.

When they broke free Byleth found his breath traveling downward along Claude’s neck, leaving a trail first with his tongue, then, as he mustered his own courage, with his lips and teeth. At the same time, Claude let his hands wander upward, slipping under Byleth’s shirt to meet scarred flesh and tight muscles. Claude fingered circles into Byleth’s nipple; Byleth traced lines along Claude’s shoulder.

Their soft gasps subsided as they recognized their mutual desire for each other’s skin. Wordlessly then they helped each other shed the last of their clothes, which was only interfering with their exploration. Having tossed them carelessly onto the table and sidled up to each other again, with Claude crossing his legs around Byleth and Byleth’s hand firmly supporting Claude’s back, they resumed without hesitation.

Just like—no, better than Byleth imagined, Claude was able to wrap one hand around both their cocks and stroke their shafts together, tentatively at first, then more vigorously as they both found themselves rutting against each other and into his hand. Their droplets of precum coated his hand as he worked them simultaneously, and Claude’s tongue coated Byleth’s neck and shoulder with hungry bites and sucks.

Byleth struggled against his grip and against the physical boundaries of their flesh, pressing against Claude until his thrusting brought his tip into savory contact with Claude’s abdomen. As Claude taunted him with a harried whisper of, “Greedy, aren’t we?” Byleth wished so desperately to melt into him.

“Ahh, Claude, wait, I…” In his ecstasy he could barely manage to speak. “Claude, I think I might…”

“It’s okay, Byleth,” Claude panted into that now-bruised space between his neck and collarbone. Byleth’s hitched breaths indicated that he was tantalizingly close. With his free palm supporting Byleth’s arching back and pressing together their chests slick with sweat, he whispered, “Cum for me, my friend.”

“Fuck, Claude—!” And Byleth spilled over Claude’s hand and penis, quivering with the euphoria of release as Claude continued squeezing every last drop out of him. When Byleth finally shuddered and went limp, falling forward to lean his head on Claude’s shoulder, Claude pressed a kiss to his temple, reaching over for a stray cloth to wipe the sticky mess now coating his hand and their nether regions.

When Byleth caught his breath, he pushed himself back, running a hand over the angry marks he’d etched into Claude’s back. His eyes fell upon Claude’s still erect cock, which twitched imploringly.

“You weren’t close? I’m sorry, I…” The heat returned to Byleth’s cheeks, but less so of lust this time.

“It’s alright, I got you started so it’s only natural you’d climax first.” Claude swung one leg back and off the table, toeing the ground to test its numbness. “Don’t trouble yourself, Teach, I’ll finish myself off—”

“No. I will.” In a swift motion Byleth pulled Claude onto his chest and fell back on the desk, ignoring the books and papers scattering onto the floor around them. Byleth scooted back, laying himself out across the length of the table, and pulled Claude forward to sit on his chest, legs on the table and knees in between his armpits. As Claude watched Byleth lick his lips with anticipation, Claude realized exactly what Byleth was asking him to do. His thighs flush against Byleth’s sides, Claude found himself blushing.

“Teach, ack, I don’t know if I…” And yet his member twitched longingly for Byleth’s offer.

Byleth grabbed one of his wrists and brought him onto the table to lean over him. “I like when you call me Byleth,” he said quietly, before extending a hand around Claude’s aching cock, pumping it a couple times, and then gently tugging it forward and into his waiting mouth. And it took all his willpower not to immediately thrust, to force himself deep down Byleth’s throat, and fill his dearest friend with his seed.

Straddling Byleth’s chest, he couldn’t help but dig his knees into Byleth’s ribs for traction and out of pleasure, thrusting in and out of Byleth’s mouth, wondering if he could handle his entire length. He’d never fucked anyone like this, on this almost entirely different level of intimacy, yet he’d sooner believe Byleth’s audacity was born out of experience—during his previous mercenary life, perhaps? he dared not imagine this in the monastery, _with someone else’s dick_ —than mere adventurousness.

And as he thrusted in and out, relishing the friction of Byleth’s thin lips against his thick manhood, he could tell that those muffled groans were not of protest but of pure pleasure. He quickly learned to listen for that faint keening, when Claude rammed deep enough for his balls to press against his chin; Claude let a moan slip thinking of how pretty Byleth would look when the saliva dribbling down his neck was mixed with cum. Or should he pull out and decorate that pale, spotless face of the love of his life?

The way Byleth dug his nails into Claude’s thighs as he thrust further in, the way he relaxed when Claude slipped his palm around the back of his head for better leverage, the way he gazed up at him so desperately when they made eye contact… The heat that was radiating throughout Claude’s body was pooling again between his thighs, between those lips. His whole body tightened, threatening to explode.

Claude could barely choke out, “Byleth, I’m—” before he came, spilling his desire and lust alongside all those pent-up emotions of the past five years, into his precious teacher’s mouth fucked raw.

He was almost shaken out of his own afterglow when a slight gagging noise alerted him to the fact that, instead of pulling out like a proper man perhaps ought to, he’d jammed himself all the way in. He’d squeezed his eyes shut, letting the sensuousness overwhelm his senses. As he cautiously pulled out now, he opened his eyes, only to be met with the sight of Byleth licking his lips, as if savoring a good meal. That warm fuzzy feeling, ordinarily reserved for teatimes or teasing, enveloped him once again.

“Stars above, you really swallowed it all. I’m… wow. Teach. Byleth. Are you okay, my friend?”

“Of course. Claude.” Byleth beamed at him, but his smile grew shaky. “…Wait. No, no, no. I’m sorry.”

“What! Why?” Claude startled, still breathing heavily. He watched the prone figure for a moment more, before deciding to lay down next to him. There was really not enough room on the table for two grown adults, and Claude pressed his body up against Byleth’s, letting their sweat mix and run off together.

“I don’t know if this is the right thing to do,” Byleth whispered, even though as Claude laid his head on Byleth’s chest, he made no move to push him away.

“How can you say that, after all this?” Claude waved his hand in the air. It could’ve referred to anything from the sex they just had to the past five years of absence and longing, but Byleth understood anyway.

“I just… it’s not proper, for you and I to—”

“We’re equals, aren’t we?”

“Right now, yes, but in terms of your duties as the leader of the Leicester Alliance—”

Claude reached over to take one of Byleth’s hands in his, wearing a small, melancholy smile. “When I asked you if you’d help me tear down the borders that divide our world, I also meant the ones between individual people and their hearts. I want to build a world without walls between nations _and_ without prejudices between people, regardless of birth or identity. …You’ll still help me, won’t you, my friend?”

“I think…”

Claude sat up and maintained a brave look. “Ah, if you’re unsure, I get it… I guess I did just force—"

“I think I love you, Claude. Is that okay?”

“—you to do… wait. What?”

They turned to meet each other’s gazes. Bathed in the setting moon Byleth seemed to positively glow.

But Claude, the smooth talker in any other situation, was now utterly speechless. Here he was, having deployed his not-so-well-thought-out scheme and ready to do Byleth a favor by preemptively shooting himself down, and instead finding himself wholly unprepared to face those three words, that melody.

“When I swore to you all those moons ago that I’d help you,” Byleth continued seamlessly, “I meant it unconditionally. You were the first to call me ‘friend’… Let me be the first to help achieve your dream.”

“Teach. Byleth. My friend. I…” Claude wanted to cover his face with his palms, but instead opted to place them around Byleth’s. “I love you. With everything I am. You and me, let’s change this world.”

Byleth smiled softly into his hands. Claude thought his heart might burst free and fly away to the moon.

“In return for helping you, though…” Byleth donned an expression of utmost seriousness.

Claude immediately shot upright again. “Anything, Byleth. Just tell me, and I’ll… I promise.”

They held eye contact before Byleth broke out in an uncharacteristic grin. “Could you help me off this table? I still haven’t recovered from five years of sleep, so all this was honestly quite hard on my back.”

Claude gaped at him for just a moment before bursting out into laughter. “Teach! I’m not sure if my poor heart can handle a cruel joke like that. Maybe I should leave you lying there as my revenge?”

“You promised!” Byleth poked him in the side, eliciting an unseemly yelp. “In any case, don’t you think it’d be better to exact your revenge in a more comfortable setting? Say… my bedroom, perhaps?”

Claude blushed brightly. He masked the heat in his cheeks by leaning over to press his lips to Byleth’s mysteriously silent chest—he’d save that topic for a future round of pillow talk—before tugging him up and onto his feet. Both upright now, they held onto each other’s hands.

Hesitantly, Byleth brought Claude in for an embrace, a tender replica of that moment alone in the Goddess Tower. But now his burden of fear and stigma was muchly lessened. Basking in each other’s warmth, Claude let his heart beat for the both of them. They remained that way for a little while longer.

When they finally parted, the two of them quietly shrugged on their clothes and exited the classroom. Under the light of the moon and the stillness of the monastery, they snuck across the courtyard, holding hands, and furtively made their way over to Byleth’s room to spend the rest of the night together.


End file.
